


grymholt

by solitariusvirtus



Series: AU! Concepts [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: The Wall falls. The North kneels. The Starks remember.





	grymholt

 

 

 

The horn sounded from among the writhing wights and screaming men, its cry ascending to the uncaring heavens. Joramun’s curse was close to follow as his battle axe, hungering after gore, struck into the fell creature shambling towards him.

Brandon lost sight of the man as he ran towards a rider mounted upon a great spider. He raised Ice threateningly, swinging to cut the limb striking towards him. The beast fell upon him then and its rider brought down an ornate javelin.

A great blare split the song of steel as the spear broke through boiled leather and chainmail. Pain seared him, pushing him back until he lay in a bed of snow, eyes upon the crumbling Wall.

 

 

 

 ***

 

 

 

Torrhen was loathe to part from the last heirloom they’d bore with them from a home long lost. He nevertheless took a knee before the lordling, holding up Ice with care and grave sorrow. “This is she, all that we have left of our land.”

Reverently, Aegon reached forth, fingers wrapping around the hilt. “She will be safe with us,” he gave his vow, “and so shall your people.”

It was not Westeros. But it was better than nothing. The dragonrider needed men. “We shall bring you victory, my lord.” A promise for a promise. Torrhen had faith in his soldiers.

 

 

 

 ***

 

 

 

“There is nothing for it,” Rickard told his daughter, grim cast uneased by the cheer of a bright day. “The lord grows weak with each passing day. He has sent for his kin. He knows he goes.” And with him their change to regain their home.

His daughter’s keen gaze held his own. “All is not lost. Whoever comes, we shall convince him as we have Lord Aemon. I know it to be true.”

“If one but could.” The steel in his daughter rose to the challenge; she assured him she meant to do all within her power.

“As long as there are stars upon the skies, so shall there be hope for us yet.”  

 

 

    


End file.
